Nuevo comienzo
by A-Scattered-Dream
Summary: Roxas esta buscando a alguien que le de paz y seguridad, pero para lograr encontrar a esa persona tiene que dejar su pasado y buscar un nuevo comienzo. Pesimo summary, RokuNami, SoKai, Rion. Dejar sus sugerencias en las reviews
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Kh, espero que les guste, si quieren que incluya algo en especifico, o suba pronto el capitulo que siga, dejenlo en la review.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts no me pertenece, salvo el Kh2 que compre y tengo en mi casa.

* * *

Roxas, un estudiante de 16 años, acababa de irse a vivir con sus tíos y primo, al llegar, recibió un abrazo lleno de alegría por parte de su primo Sora, como siempre tan energético, no había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron, ninguno de los dos había cambiado mucho, simplemente habían crecido pero no había gran cambio físico, Sora seguía con su cabello castaño oscuro en púas mientras que Roxas seguía con su rubio natural desafía gravedad.

"Sora… estas… asfixiándome…!" Grito Roxas mientras trataba de soltarse del abrazo de su primo, parecía que Sora hubiera tomado unas cuantas bebidas energéticas pero siempre era así.

"Roxas! Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos! Estoy muy alegre de verte!" Dijo Sora con la energía de siempre, a veces me pregunto cómo puede tener tanta energía. Sora ya había soltado a Roxas, el cual respiraba difícilmente, Sora tomo una de las maletas de Roxas y fue corriendo a dejarla en una habitación, Roxas siguió a Sora, al pasar por una estancia se dio cuenta de que habían varias personas ahí, una chica de cabello rojizo, un chico de cabello plateado, una chica de cabello castaño un poco menos oscuro que el de Sora, un chico de cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y otro chico, este ultimo de pelo negro, este ultimo parece el menor del grupo.

"Sora cuando nos presentaras a tu amigo?" Pregunto el chico rubio, Roxas se sentía incomodo, estar en una habitación con los amigos de su primo le incomodaba.

"El es el primo de Sora" Dijo el chico de cabello plateado. "Su nombre es Roxas, nos conocimos hace unos meses"

"Riku en serio se conocen?" Pregunto la chica de cabello rojizo. "Roxas…me suena el nombre, nos hemos visto antes?"

"Creo que no…la última vez que vi a Sora fue hace unos 10 años." Dijo Roxas, antes de darse cuenta de su error. "Espera…tu eres la chica que siempre jugaba con Sora cuando éramos niños?"

"Si, bueno, Sora debe estar ocupado buscando algo así que hare las presentaciones, chicos él es–" Dijo ella antes de ser interrumpida por Sora, el cual fue corriendo hacia Roxas para darle algo.

"Roxas ten! Es tu regalo de cumple–" Kairi lo golpeo en el estomago interrumpiéndolo, y a la vez haciendo que la pequeña caja que tenia fuera lanzada accidentalmente hacia Roxas.

"Eso te pasa por interrumpirme!" Grito Kairi mientras Roxas atrapaba la caja, al abrirla vio un collar, era una cadena con un dije en forma de X. Lo tomo y se lo puso.

"Gracias Sora, pero no tenias que darme nada, además mi cumpleaños fue hace meses" Dijo Roxas mientras iba en dirección a Riku. "Riku como vas con Xion?" Pregunto preocupado por mi amiga, su mejor amiga que hace tiempo no veía.

"Bien, deberías preocuparte por tu primo y Kairi, ya sabes se quieren pero no lo admiten" Dijo Riku. "Y tú? Como andas? Tienes novia?"Dijo Riku, haciendo que Roxas se incomodara un poco.

"Sabes… desde el incidente no… me mude para evitar problemas… de hecho… he estado buscando a alguien… solo que todo es en vano… espero que esto sirva como un nuevo inicio…" Dijo Roxas entrando en un estado emo.

"Bueno nos tenemos que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Roxas, espero que tengamos más tiempo para presentarnos algún otro día" Dijo el tipo rubio antes de irse, el tipo moreno y la chica castaña se fueron con el.

"Quienes eran ellos?" Pregunto Roxas, 'recuerdo haberlos visto antes pero no recuerdo sus nombres'

"Hayner, Pence y Olette, son amigos nuestros. Los conocimos al entrar en el colegio, por cierto, entraras al colegio Twilight?"Pregunto Kairi.

"Si, es el único lugar al que puedo entrar, digamos que tengo el mismo talento que Sora solo que en mejor" Dijo el "Además de que… es el único lugar que me falta por buscar"

"Bueno, Sora, Kairi, vamos a mostrarle el vecindario a Roxas" Dijo Riku mientras levantaba su skate.

"El ultimo paga la comida!" Grito Sora mientras salía corriendo a la calle con su skate, se subió en el.

"Ahí va de nuevo…" dijeron Riku y Kairi al mismo tiempo, mientras que esperaban afuera para poder irse.

"A donde va?" Dijo Roxas mientras tomaba su skate, Sora la había sacado de la maleta, 'lo más posible es que la haya querido ver…' Salió y se encontró con Kairi con unos patines y Riku con su skate listos para irse.

"Tenemos que alcanzar a Sora antes de que llegue a la torre del reloj" Ellos salieron disparados hacia la gran torre que se podía ver desde casa de Sora.

'Joder… llegar por mi cuenta hasta haya? Espero no perderme…' Cerró la puerta el rubio, tomo su skate y antes de poder ir tras ellos se detuvo.

"Disculpa has visto a mi prima? Tiene el pelo rojizo y es más o menos de mi estatura" El volteo a ver de dónde provenía la voz, vio a una chica rubia con blusa blanca y falta azul.

"Si, fue con mi primo y un amigo a la torre del reloj…" Dijo Roxas señalando la dirección por la que fueron.

"Eres el primo de Sora? Es un gusto conocerte, no sabía que tenía un primo" Dijo ella, como es posible que ella no supiera pero Riku y Kairi si? "No eres de por aquí verdad? Si quieres puedo acompañarte, debo de hablar con Kairi"

"Lo harías? Gracias, en verdad, bueno, debemos apurarnos si no queremos pagar la comida"

"Pagar la comida? A que te refieres?"Dijo ella confundida

"Si, Sora salió corriendo y se fue a la torre en su skate, dijo que el último en llegar pagaba la comida"

"Bueno, tengo que ir por mis patines si quieres que te acompañe, espero que no te moleste esperar" Dijo ella antes de irse a su casa.

"Si quieres podemos ir caminando" Dijo el antes de que ella entrara, el recibió un mensaje por parte de Sora: "Donde estas? Te estamos esperando, tendrás que pagar la comida así que no olvides tu dinero."

"Seguro? Pero te estarán esperando, no creo que debas hacerlos esperar" dijo ella.

"Ya me están esperando para que pague la comida, que tal si los dejamos esperando" Dijo el

"Lo siento pero tu los dejaras esperando, no yo, cuando veas a Kairi dile que venga a casa rápido por favor"

"No me ibas a acompañar?" Dijo el.

"No, acabo de recordar que tengo algo que hacer, nos vemos luego" Ella entro a su casa dejando a Roxas solo, habían señales de que empezara a llover, el cielo estaba gris y hacia algo de frio, para la suerte de Roxas, empezó a llover, el tomo su skate y fue patinando hasta quedar perdido.

Llamo al móvil de Sora: "Hey! Me dejaron solo y ahora estoy perdido! Dile a Kairi que su prima quiere hablar con ella!"

"Roxas donde estas?! Oh estas perdido? No te dije donde era? Vamos a buscarte! No tardamos!" Luego de eso, Sora colgó, Roxas se regreso por donde anduvo gracias a su memoria y termino llegando a casa de Sora después de media hora, entro y fue a la estancia a jugar en la PlayStation de Sora.

* * *

'Joder que nivel tan difícil, no entiendo cómo pueden jugar a esto sin desesperarse' El estaba jugando cuando escucho una puerta abrirse y gente corriendo hacia arriba. 'Ahora que…?' Fue rápido a donde estaba su maleta y saco un bate de metal.

"Quien sea que este aquí diga quién es!" Grito el preparándose para golpear lo primero que entrara.

"Roxas somos noso–" Dijo Sora antes de ser golpeado en el estomago por el bate de metal de Roxas. Kairi y su prima rieron, luego de un rato, Kairi ayudo a Sora a levantarse.

"Porque fue eso?" Dijo Sora sobándose el estomago

"Porque será…? Tal vez por dejarme olvidado afuera de la casa? O por no decirme como llegar a la torre y hacer que me perdiera? O simplemente por no avisar que venían a la casa!"

"Oye creí que te había dicho como llegar, además podías haber pedido a alguien que te dijera como llegar." Dijo Sora.

"No había nadie a quien preguntarle, la prima de Kairi salió a preguntarse si sabia donde estaba Kairi y luego se entro a su casa de nuevo" Dije defendiéndome evitando meter a alguien más en problemas. "Además no iba a ir preguntándole a cualquier persona que pasara como llegar a la torre"

"Naminé que descortés de tu parte! Debiste de ofrecerle ayuda!" grito Kairi hacia la rubia

"No es su culpa ella no sabía que yo no soy de aquí!" grito Roxas defendiéndola

"Si lo es debió de preguntarte al menos!" dijo Kairi de nuevo.

"Saben que…? Hagan lo que quieran… me voy de aquí…" Roxas tomo su skate y se fue patinando sin saber a dónde iba. Cuando por fin se detuvo estaba frente a una mansión abandonada.

"Por fin un lugar solo y callado…" Se recostó bajo un árbol dejando su skate a un lado. Sintió una mirada sobre él. "Quien está ahí!" Se levanto y fue retrocediendo hasta topar con la reja de la mansión. 'Mierda!'. No tenia escapatoria, entonces, del árbol salió un pequeño cenzontle, un pájaro que puede imitar el sonido de distintos pájaros. Este pájaro se poso en el hombro de Roxas, y luego de ello se fue volando por el camino por que había llegado Roxas.

"Sora… debiste detener a tu novia…" El tomo su skate y siguió al cenzontle. Llego hasta donde el cenzontle se detuvo sin ver a nadie más que a Kairi.

"Roxas! Cuidado!" Gritaron Sora y Kairi al mismo tiempo, Roxas se giro y vio a Sora a punto de caer sobre él. No tuvo tiempo de moverse.

"Idiota… ten más cuidado…" Roxas se levanto, tomo su skate y busco a Naminé y al cenzontle con la vista. No había señal del cenzontle ni de ella. En ese momento empezó a llover de nuevo solo que ahora mucho más fuerte. 'Naminé donde estas…' Busco al pájaro y a ella por todas partes, hasta que vio al pájaro en una jaula, siendo sujetada por un hombre que estaba en la orilla del techo de un edificio. Fue tras el sujeto, sabía que el cenzontle sería la única forma de poder encontrar algo importante, gracias al pájaro, había encontrado a sus amigos, solo le falta encontrarla.

* * *

Roxas llego detrás del hombre y lo escucho decir algo que no entendió "Que la prueba comience…" luego de haber dicho eso y lo que Roxas no entendió, el hombre desapareció junto con el pájaro.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que les haya gustado, como dije, si quieren que incluya algo diganlo, si quieren que cambie la forma de narrar puede que lo haga, ya que me confunde narrar en tercera persona

Bueno, este es el capitulo de hoy, espero poder subir capitulo todos los lunes, tienen hasta el viernes para dejar en la review lo que quieran que agregue, asi sera semanalmente.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Bueno, este es el capitulo de hoy, acepto tomatazos, opiniones, criticas, peticiones, ya saben, dejenlas en la review, otra cosa, pienso cambiar mi forma de narrar -de tercera persona a primera persona- para el siguiente capitulo, perdon si me equivoque un poco al narrar

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece nada de kingdom hearts, salvo este fic

* * *

"Que quiso decir…" Se pregunto Roxas 'Busca respuestas' Escucho una voz en su cabeza que repetía eso. 'A donde debo ir…?' Se pregunto en su mente. 'Sigue el camino que escogiste…' dijo la voz en su cabeza. Roxas vio a donde podía llegar por los techos y fue ahí. Al llegar ahí, estaba agotado, correr, saltar y en ocasiones tener que subir sin tener donde apoyarse lo había agotado. Vio casi toda la ciudad desde arriba de donde estaba, era una especie de cúpula. El único lugar que distinguió a la perfección fue la Torre del Reloj, pensó que tenía que ir ahí, tomo su skate y bajo por los techos en ella y siguió el camino que había visto desde arriba de la cúpula, patino lo más rápido que pudo evitando a las personas que estaban en el camino, sin descansar. Llego a la Torre, ahora el problema sería encontrar lo que buscaba en ella. Entro y subió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Es un hermoso atardecer no lo crees?" Dijo una voz, era la voz del hombre de antes, Roxas no sabía cómo se veía el hombre, antes había estado portando la capucha puesta y ahora también.

"Quien eres?"

"No importa quién soy" Dijo el hombre

"Quien eres?" Repitió Roxas con un tono agresivo.

"Soy nadie, ahora responde mi pregunta" Dijo el hombre antes de levantarse.

"No mientas!" Roxas se encontraba molesto, todo el camino que recorrió para encontrarse con un sujeto que no le diría nada lo había molestado.

"No importa quién fui, quien soy, o quien seré, lo captas?" Dijo él, antes de desaparecer en un tornado de fuego.

"Espera!... se fue…" Roxas vio el atardecer, antes de recordar algo de golpe en su mente. 'Lo que buscas esta en ti' Dijo una voz en su mente, luego de eso, visualizo un aro de fuego enorme a su alrededor, y unos discos con picos en el borde. 'Chakrams… fuego…' Pensó él. Luego de eso, la visión se fue y se volvía a encontrar viendo el atardecer.

* * *

Bajo de la torre y siguió su camino nuevamente a la mansión, esta vez, se encontró con un bosque 'Me equivoque de camino… o el bosque siempre estuvo aquí…?' Se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía caminando.

"Roxas!" Dijeron al unisonó tres personas, dos de ellas, corrían hacia él y lo abrazaron. El no pudo distinguir quienes eran por la falta de luz.

"Suéltenme… estoy buscando a alguien" Dijo el rubio mientras seguía caminando dejando atrás a las personas que lo abrazaron, llego a la entrada de la mansión y la vio, la chica que había causado su preocupación estaba a salvo. "Naminé, hola…" Roxas no sabía que decir, se encontraba confundido, primero ella no estaba, luego aparece el encapuchado y desaparece en un torbellino de fuego, y finalmente una visión y ella apareciendo.

"Roxas… perdón…" Conforme Roxas se acercaba a ella, Naminé se alejaba del rubio, retrocediendo poco a poco. En un momento ella estaba entre la reja de la mansión y Roxas.

"Naminé, estas bien?" Dijo el chico mientras miraba preocupado a la rubia.

"Si… solo que… fue mi culpa que–"

"Nada fue tu culpa, tu no sabías que no soy de por aquí, tenias algo importante que hacer, y más importante, yo soy el que tiene la culpa" Dijo él mientras seguía mirándola.

"Tú no tienes la culpa de nada" Dijo ella antes de tratar de irse.

"Te equivocas, yo tuve la culpa de que te gritaran, yo tuve la culpa de perderme" La detuvo del brazo para evitar que se fuera. "Perdóname por hacer que te gritaran"

"Roxas… no lo entiendes…"

"Si lo entiendo Naminé, tu no entiendes que me preocupo por t…mis amigos, y tu eres mi amiga"

**(Mientras tanto en el bosque por el que entro Roxas)**

* * *

"Hacen linda pareja, no crees Sora?" Dijo la chica de pelo rojo oscuro.

"Kairi de que hablas? Roxas ya dijo que solo son amigos" Dijo Sora.

"Sora, como no ves que tu primo está enamorado de Naminé?" Dijo una voz más madura, era Riku

"Yo creo que solo está tratando de ser su amigo, Roxas jamás se interesaría en alguien como ella" Dijo una voz más femenina, era diferente de la de Kairi por muy poco. La chica tenia cabello negro peinado similar al de Riku(al Riku del KhDDD) solo que más corto.

"Roxas siente algo por ella!" Gritaron al unisonó Riku y Kairi

"Roxas solo la quiere como amiga!" Gritaron igualmente la chica de pelo negro y Sora

* * *

**(De nuevo con Roxas y Namine)**

"Achuuuu!" Estornudo Roxas girándose a un lado para que no le cayera a Naminé.

"Salud" Dijo ella, mientras que el volvía a estornudar una y otra vez.

"Roxas, no te habrás resfriado?" Dijo la rubia ofreciéndole un pañuelo

"No lo sé… gracias" Roxas tomo el pañuelo y se limpio la nariz, pero los estornudos seguían.

"Dicen que si alguien está hablando o pensando en ti, estornudas" Dijo ella, mientras miraba al bosque.

"Bueno, se hace tarde, te acompañare a tu casa si no te molesta"

"No me molesta, de hecho, te agradezco mucho que lo ofrecieras, es peligroso estar aquí en la noche sin compañía"

Roxas tomo su skate y camino a un lado de Naminé, ella le mostro el otro camino para llegar a la mansión, también le mostro la forma de llegar a la torre del reloj y finalmente llegaron a casa de ella, el camino había sido largo, para suerte de Roxas, aun no le habían dado copia de la llave de casa de Sora, así que tuvo que quedarse afuera solo, ya que Naminé se había metido a su casa.

"No vas a entrar?" Pregunto ella desde la ventana de su habitación, Roxas volteo a verla.

"No tengo llaves de la casa, asi que espero que Sora llegue pronto"

"Porque no le llamas y le avisas, mientras que llega, si quieres puedes estar en mi casa conmigo"

"C-claro, espero que no te moleste recibirme en tu casa" Roxas se había sonrojado, saco su móvil y llamo a Sora

"Donde estas?! No me diste llaves de la casa y estoy afuera muriéndome de frio!"

"Fuimos por comida Kairi Riku Xion y yo, donde está Naminé?!"Cuando Sora termino de explicar que hacían, una chica tomo su móvil y pregunto lo último, esta chica era Kairi

"Está en su casa, y no la vayas a culpar, ella no tiene la culpa! Espero que nos traigan comida!" Dijo Roxas antes de terminar la llamada y ver como Naminé lo esperaba en la puerta.

"Cuanto más vas a tardar? Me muero de frio" Roxas fue hacia ella, ella lo tomo de la mano y entraron juntos, cerrando la puerta tras ellos, Naminé le mostro la casa, se quedaron en la estancia un rato, que sintieron demasiado largo ya que no tenían de que hablar.

"Uh…Naminé, que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?" 'Estúpida pregunta Roxas, así no es como evitas estar incomodo'

"Pues me gusta pintar, leer y escribir." 'Sigue así Naminé, no te muestres nerviosa, incluso después de que te defendiera… no! No actúes así, solo harás que piense que no te agrada' "Y tú qué haces en tu tiempo libre?"

"Pues antes tocaba el piano, y escribía, pero últimamente no tengo tiempo, además de que ya no tengo piano" 'Roxas… podías haber mentido y haber dicho que jugabas fútbol idiota…'

"Tocabas el piano?!" 'Naminé! No te emociones tanto! Puede que tenga novia!'

"Si… aunque… no era muy bueno, puede que recuerde lo básico." 'Bien, ahora estas arreglando las cosas, solo di que estas ocupado practicando algún deporte y por eso ya no tocas el piano' Ella tomo la mano de Roxas mientras él hablaba con sí mismo, Roxas reacciono y se sonrojo mientras ella lo llevaba a una habitación con un gran piano.

"Podrías tocar algo para mí?" Dijo ella apenada "por favor"

"Está bien…" Roxas busco entre todas las partituras que estaban sobre el piano alguna que pareciera fácil "Bueno… no se cual tocar, todas parecen interesantes"

"Que tal esta?"Dijo ella mostrando la partitura de Simple and Clean.

"Bueno… perdóname si la toco mal…" El empezó a tocar, sus dedos volaban por las teclas, las notas se empezaban a unir formando la hermosa melodía que él debía tocar, Naminé quedo maravillada, jamás había oído tocar a nadie así. Roxas termino de tocar y se alejo del banco del piano. "Perdóname, no la toque como debía… donde estarán Sora, Kairi, Riku y Xion…"

'Tocaste hermoso! No entiendo por qué dices que no tocaste como deberías!' "No te preocupes, tocaste bien, no sé donde están, les pediste algo?"

"Si, les pedí comida, bueno, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu casa, voy a esperar a Sora afuera si no te molesta" Roxas salió de la casa y se sentó en la acera esperando a Sora y los demás, el se había mudado en invierno, se escucho un trueno demasiado fuerte y luego se vio el rayo caer a unas calles de donde estaba Roxas "Ahora que…" Empezaba a llover, la corriente del rayo se deslizo por el agua hasta quedar cerca de un poste de luz, en ese momento la corriente subió por el causando una explosión por la sobrecarga en él y la transmisión a los otros postes causando un apagón en todo el lugar.

Naminé se encontraba mirando por la ventana, como Roxas pasaba frio bajo la lluvia, ella no sabía qué hacer, si ir con él y acompañarlo o si quedarse sola en su casa dibujando a oscuras.

'Naminé! Ve con él, tu sabes que el necesita que haya alguien con el' Dijo una voz en su cabeza "No empieces, no sé nada de él, no sé si tiene novia o no, si le gusta alguien o no, si quiere estar solo o no"  
Ella tomo un paraguas y salió a donde estaba Roxas, se quedo parada frente a él sujetando el paraguas para que no se mojara, ignorando el hecho de que ella se estaba mojando por la lluvia.

"Naminé… por favor vete…" Dijo él con un tono frio

"Roxas… que paso?"Dijo ella preocupada por su amigo

"Nada…" Dijo él con un tono mas frio

"Roxas… soy tu amiga no es así? Por favor dime que paso"

"No paso nada Naminé… solo… quiero estar solo…" 'Y así es como demuestras que eres un idiota, ella se preocupa por ti y tú dices querer estar solo…vaya idiota'

"Roxas…" Ella lo abrazo muy fuerte dejando que el paraguas cayera al suelo "Se que te paso algo, déjame ayudarte a superarlo!" 'Idiota! Ahora pensara que te gusta y se alejara de ti'

"Naminé… quería disfrutar de la lluvia solo… no quería que te mojaras, pero… haz lo que quieras… por cierto… linda pijama" Dijo Roxas mientras Naminé se sonrojaba por el hecho de haberlo abrazado y por estar en pijama frente a él. Ambos se sentaron en la acera mientras seguía escuchándose tronar el cielo, la lluvia los había empapado, pasaron 30 minutos platicando sobre lo que les gusta, descubriendo que tenían muchas cosas en común, luego de eso llegaron Sora y los demás

"Roxas! Hay cosas que tengo que decirte!"Grito Sora, antes de darse cuenta de que Naminé se había quedado dormida aun lado de Roxas.

"No grites… la vas a despertar…" Dijo Roxas calmadamente mientras acomodaba a Naminé "Que quieres"

"Bueno, olvide las llaves adentro y nos comimos la comida que era para ustedes, así que dormiremos aquí afuera" Roxas se levanto y cargo a Naminé en su espalda cuando Sora termino de hablar.

"Sora…" Roxas entro a la casa de Naminé ya que la puerta no tenia seguro, la dejo en el sofá y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras el "… eres idiota o qué?! Me dejas esperando por horas para decirme que no tienes las llaves?!" Se escucho el trueno más fuerte de la noche, dejando sordos momentáneamente a todos y despertando a Naminé. 'Vaya suerte Roxas… si tan solo no hubieras salido de casa de Naminé podría ser que tuvieras donde pasar la noche'

* * *

**A/N:** bueno este fue el capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste, opiniones,tomatazos, criticas, peticiones, son bienvenidas en la review


End file.
